laurencian_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Creeds of the Laurencian Church
The following are official creeds and rites used by the Church of Greater Laurencia. Some, such as the Apostle's Creed, pre-date Laurencian Christianity, while others like the Denouncement Of The Devil ''are exclusive to Greater Laurencian tradition. Some pre-existing creeds like the ''Apostle's Creed have been modified slightly to fit Laurencian doctrine. Apostle's Creed (English names version) # I believe in God the Father almighty, creator of the heavens and earth. # I believe in Jesus Christ, the Only-Begotten Son of God, our Lord. # He was conceived of the Holy Spirit and born of the Virgin Mary. # Under Pontius Pilate and the religious leaders of the vipers, He was crucified, died, and was buried. # He descended into the belly of hell, and therein did he evangelize the inhabitants, and then rose again did He on the third day. # He ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of the Father. # He will come again under His Father's authority to judge the living and the dead. # I believe in the Holy Spirit of our God and of His Son, # the House of God, the communion of the saints, # the forgiveness of sins, # the reunion of the body and the spirit, # and the life everlasting through Christ, our Lord. Amen. Apostle's Creed (Hebrew names version) # I believe in Yahweh Abba almighty, creator of the heavens and earth. # I believe in Yehoshua Messiah, the Only-Begotten Son of Elohim, our Master. # He was conceived of the Ruach ha-Kodesh and born of the Virgin Miriam. # Under Pontius Pilate and the religious leaders of the vipers, He was crucified, died, and was buried. # He descended into the belly of sheol, and therein did he evangelize the inhabitants, and then rose again did He on the third day. # He ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of Elohim Most-High. # He will come again under His Father's authority to judge the living and the dead. # I believe in the Ruach ha-Kodesh of our Elohim and of His Son, # the Tabernacle of God, the communion of the saints, # the forgiveness of transgressions, # the reunion of the body and the spirit, # and the life everlasting through the Messiah, our Master. Shalom. Rite of Baptism # Do you believe in the God of Israel? - I believe in God, God of the Israelites, the Father Almighty, creator of heaven and earth. # Do you believe in Jesus Christ? - I believe in Jesus, who is the Christ, the only-Begotten Son of God, who died and was buried, who descended into the belly of hell, who returned to our realm on the third day, who showed his hands to Thomas the doubtful, who showed His glorified Self to Paul, and who is now seated at His Father's side. # Do you believe in the testimonies of the Apostles of Christ, their disciples, and of the prophets of Israel and Judah? - I believe the testimonies of the Apostles of Christ, their disciples, and of the prophets of Old. I believe that the Apostles of Christ died for their Faith and that they have ascended to Paradise and serve the Christ. # In the name of Yahweh who is our Father and Yeshua who is the Christ and our Brother, I hereby baptize you in the Spirit of God. Denouncement of the devil # We renounce the devil and all his doings and all his beings. # We renounce Ashmedai. # We renounce Lillith, # We renounce Azazel. # We renounce Ornias. # We renounce Malak. # We renounce Samael, who is the devil, yea even the Satan, above all other fowl things. # May the LORD God rebuke him and his legions. # May the Four Princes stand firm, may the Lord hold accusation against him and his lawless ones. # We renounce the devil and all his doings and all his beings. Amen. Category:Religion